Miroku: The Manwhore Extraordinaire
by Onyxlight
Summary: Miroku is a master at telling tales... Warnings: Yaoi and Het situations


Disclaimer: I do not own these characters...a sad but true fact

* * *

**Miroku: The Man-whore Extraordinaire!!**

* * *

*

Miroku lies on the warm grass alongside a lake, robe hanging on a low branch to dry and begins to doze off. A strong Youkai presence soon has him instantly alert and he turns his head and finds himself staring into intense blue eyes.

"Easy Monk, if I wanted you dead you'd be pushing up daisies by now," Kouga said gruffly, "I'm looking for Kagome."

"Well as I'm sure your nose can tell, she is not here my friend, she is back in her time."

"Damn," the Ookami mumbled never taking his eyes off the Monks almost nude form. Usually he could care less what the members of Mutt faces little group did, his main concern was Kagome's safety, but some of the marks on the Monk's body has him curious so he asks. "What demon are you fooling around with Monk? Only claws leave marks like those?"

Miroku arches an eyebrow, rolls on his side and smirks at the wolf demon. The action brings previously hidden flesh into the Ookami's view and his eyes widen as he realizes the various marks are not all from the same demon. Confusion was overrun by curiosity, but before he can even voice it the man in front of him says, "I'm feeling generous today, so point to a mark and if you're nice to me," he says in a voice laced with something Kouga wasn't sure could or wanted to define then finishes with, "I might tell you a story."

Kouga's eyes narrow before he says, "What is it that you're wanting in exchange for these tales of your Houshi?"

"Weeeellll," Miroku drug out the word as he turned so he was lying completely on his back. "I've always wondered what you looked like underneath all that armor of yours, so if you get rid of that it might loosen my tongue."

Shocked by his request but having no problem in doing so, the wolf demon unties his breastplate and let it fall to the ground. The sound causes Miroku to turn his head and as soon as an approving grin slides across his face, he returns to lying on his side and waves Kouga closer.

"Pick a scar my friend."

Kouga looks the purple-eyed man up and down and eventually points to a set of puncture wounds on his hips.

The grin on Mirokus face broadens as he sits up and rises to standing in one fluid motion, with grace Kouga would have thought a human male incapable of. Miroku spread his arms out to the side and turns as he says, "Ah, you would pick the one scar that is part of a matching set."

"Really? And just how did you come by that set?"

"Those marks are from Sesshoumaru."

"You fought Sesshoumaru!!"

"It was a battle alright but we weren't fighting."

"Then what were you…" Kouga began before his brain catches up to what the monk is alluding to, "Surely you don't expect me to believe you and the Lord of the West…"

"Believe what you want my friend but he did things to me one twilight that would make you cum just from hearing about it."

Kouga still isn't convinced.

"You will be interested to know that he also has those stripes on his ankles, hips and around his ribcage."

Kouga was sure he had to be making this up until the man walked right up to him, close enough to kiss, looks him in the eyes and says, "Your sense of smell is acute my friend. It wasn't that long ago so you tell me if I'm lying."

Kouga gives the man in front of him a good sniff and to his surprise, the demon Lords smell is indeed on him…and on him in such a way that could not be accomplished in mere battle.

"Damn…"

Miroku's smirk grows haughty as he backs up, returning to his spot on the grass.

"Ok you got me on that one. Now explain those claw marks down your back there's no way Sesshoumaru made those. They're way too small."

"Right you are those did not come from Sesshoumaru those are the handy work of…," Miroku trails off and gives Kouga a serious look, "you are so not going to like this answer."

"Why would I care who you're rutting with."

Not liking the wolf's tone Miroku turns his eyes to the clouds and out comes, "Fine then, those marks were left by a stunning young demoness with pink hair by the name of Ayame."

"WHAT!! You lie!"

"I do no such thing. She trailed you to our camp one evening and after hearing you declare you love for Kagome and watching you fight over her she needed consoling. I just happened to be out gathering firewood when I heard crying. One thing led to another then…well let's just say, I would be surprised if anyone or anything in Inuyasha's forest didn't know my name. She's quite the vocal little thing."

Fuming Kouga starts to shout something but Miroku interrupts him by saying, "I think you owe me another favor…I think I want those furry things off your legs this time."

"I ain't doing shit for you…you…"

"Temper temper, you are the one who said you wouldn't care. Besides, you decided to play this game, backing out now would be cowardly."

Kouga plops down angrily on the forest floor, strips his leggings off and tosses them on top of is armor.

"Well since you've already pissed me off I might as well know where you got that werid bruise pattern from around across your back and around your waist. They're pretty nasty looking and damn recent."

"Right on both accounts, but those were caused by no demon those came from leader of the Band of Seven."

"You are shitting me, Monk."

"Nope."

"But how…in that shape…"

"You see," Miroku begins as he crawls across the grass to the seated wolf demon, "I was on his lap like so," he says as he straddles the stunned Wolf's lap, "and he had his arms around me like this," he continues as he wraps one of Kouga's arms around his waist and the other goes behind him, across his back ending with the wolfs hand on Miroku's shoulder. This move places them so close their noses were almost touching. Heated violet eyes stare into Kouga's intense blue one's as Miroku whispers, "As soon as he was buried balls deep inside me, that iron grip of his clamped down on my flesh and kept me still as he pounded into me until the forest shook with our combined pleasure."

Kouga swallows hard. His breathing picks up as the man on his lap eyes flash dangerously and his hips start to rotate in slow, agonizing circles. With them so close Kouga notices another mark on the tanned skin before him.

"Since we've come this far I might as well ask…"

Before Kouga can voice his question, a skilled finger settles on his lips and Miroku says, "ah-ah…no more questions until you do something for me."

At this point Kouga has to fight not to say what he is feeling. As far as his libido is concerned, he should do anything for the man on his lap, as long as they continue down the road they are on.

"What…"

"I want the fur pelt off this time."

This was not a problem for Kouga, the thing was growing restrictive anyway. He tugs on the bindings for his wrap and when Miroku starts to move away he says, "Oh no you don't Monk. I can work around you. I'll rip the damn thing off if I have too. You're staying put."

Miroku simply grins as he watches the man beneath him wiggle, almost desperately, out of his clothing. Once it's off and tossed only god knows where. A panting wolf demon asks the question that was the cause of his now nude state.

"So tell me monk," he breathes as he moves a clawed finger over the mark on Miroku's neck, "who gave you this scar?"

Amethyst eyes alight with lust stare back at him as a moist pink tongue slides over supple lips that part and…

"It belongs to me you goddamn fleabag, and so does he for that matter!" a gruff, pissed Hanyou announced as he came charging into the clearing. "Now it's my turn to ask questions and I would like to know what the hell you're doing naked with **my** Monk? I alone decide who he can play with and your name sure as hell ain't on the list!"

Kouga's eyes grow wide as he realizes the predicament he is in. He's naked, with a hard on like steel, with an almost equally naked monk on his lap that apparently belong to the pissed off dog demon brandishing a sword in front of him.

Situation not good. Not good at all.

Miroku slides off Kouga's lap and saunters over to his lover, "go easy on him baby, I did tease him quite a bit."

"Is that so?" Inuyasha asks, never taking his eyes off the wolf demon in front of him.

"I did. He is really fun to toy with. I even got to tell him about me and Ayame. You should have seen his face." Miroku says in a tone that was the most insane mix of sultry and innocent Kouga has ever heard. Kouga swallows hard as he awaits his fate.

He really doesn't want to die naked sporting a hard on.

Inuyasha grabs Miroku's chin, kissed him possessively and asks, "So you really like him?"

Miroku nods, and Kouga thinks he has never seen a more beautiful gesture.

"I guess I could let him live," Inuyasha begins as he sheaths his sword. He then turns fierce golden eyes on the wolf demon and barks, "the only way you're playing with him is if he's topping you and I get watch. Understood!?"

When Kouga hesitates Inuyasha adds, "You know I can still cut your dick off and toss your flea-bitten ass in this lake."

His hesitation now gone Kouga nods and Miroku wastes no time making his way back over to wolf.

Inuyasha takes in the scene before him and in no time Miroku had the Ookami moaning like a bitch he was about to make him. The Hanyou kicks back and takes in the scene, knowing that both those lovely tanned asses will be his before the sunsets.


End file.
